Cancer ONE SHOOT
by Initial D 0326
Summary: this is TASTY fanfiction


Title : Cancer

Author: Darkness

Genre : Angst, Brotherhood

Rate : T

Cast :  
- Jung Daeryong  
- Jung Soryong

Warning : typo bertebaran/?, OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read

"Cause' the hardest part of this is leaving you.."

- My Chemical Romance [Cancer]

- HAPPY READING -

- Seoul

Mereka terlahir bersama; walau hanya berselisih lima menit. Mereka diciptakan bersama; untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda; namun memiliki darah yang sama. Mereka mungkin selalu bertengkar hanya untuk hal kecil; namun itulah yang membuat kehidupan mereka sedikit berwarna dengan konflik. Mereka terlahir kembar; walau pada kenyataannya mereka dapat dibedakan secara tampilan fisik. Sebagian orang mengira mereka tidak identik; tapi apakah itu berpengaruh? Tidak. Bagi mereka masa bodoh dengan identik atau tidak. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah saling melengkapi dalam kehidupan mereka yang telah diukir oleh Tuhan. Tugas mereka adalah bertahan hidup untuk saling menyayangi antara seorang kakak dan adik. Kakak yang protektif itulah Daeryong. Adik yang penyayang ialah Soryong. Dua insan yang dilahirkan pada saat yang sama; namun memiliki takdir yang berbeda.

- CANCER -

Tanggal dua puluh lima di bulan Februari itulah kedua insan bermarga Jung terlahir sebagai seorang manusia dengan status kakak-beradik kembar. Siapa yang tak bahagia mendapat anugerah yang berharga itu? Sebagai orangtua Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung pasti sangat bahagia mendapat dua putra yang tampan pada saat yang bersamaan. Namun lambat laun, ketika kedua kakak beradik itu semakin tumbuh dewasa; Tuan dan Nyonya Jung terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan pahit untuk salah satu putranya. Sedih? Tentu. Hampir setiap malam Nyonya Jung berusaha menahan air matanya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Jujur. Tuan Jung merasa sakit begitu mengetahui bahwa putera sulungnya mengidap penyakit mematikan di usia mudanya. Miris. Hatinya berdenyut sakit tiap kali melihat seseorang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu berusaha menahan kristal bening penyalur emosi yang tak kunjung keluar dari tempatnya. Namun terkadang mereka terhenyak begitu mendengar pernyataan putra sulungnya yang terlihat tegar dan dapat menerima kenyaan pahit itu.  
.

Sabtu malam mungkin adalah waktu yang sangat ditunggu oleh Jung kembar tiap minggunya. Senyum mereka selalu terkembang begitu akhir pekan tiba. Mereka selalu senang begitu waktu untuk meninggalkan sejenak rutinitas harian mereka datang. Akhir pekan terasa begitu menyenangkan ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama; mengingat di kehidupan normal mereka kini, kedua insan berparas kembar itu tak dapat melakukan aktivitasnya bersama. Setelah sekian lama mereka selalu bersama dalam kehidupan pendidikan mereka, untuk pertama kalinya mereka menempuh jalan yang berbeda ketika menginjakkan kaki di dunia Universitas. Bagi Daeryong dunia kedokteran lebih menarik minatnya dibanding yang lain. Sementara bagi Soryong lingkungan sosial lebih menarik jiwanya untuk mendalami salah satu bidang studi yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan keadaan sosial, dan kenyataan sosial di masyarakat. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyatakan kebenaran bagi orang yang tak bersalah dan membelanya dalam jalur kebenaran. Sedangkan Daeryong lebih memilih menolong sesama semampunya dengan keahlian dan pengetahuan yang ia punya. Mengenyam pendidikan di bidang kedokteran dan ilmu hukum ternyata membuat kakak beradik Jung itu menjadi tak memiliki waktu bersama; termasuk untuk menemui kedua orangtua mereka yang sibuk bekerja.

.

Untuk seminggu sekali Nyonya Jung menyempatkan dirinya untuk memasak makan malam bagi keluarga kecilnya walau sulit. Sulit untuk membagi waktu. Namun, walau hanya seminggu sekali, siapa yang bisa menyangka jika kedua kakak beradik itu begitu bahagia jika memakan masakan eomma-nya. Tidak ada yang menyangka. Mungkin masakan restoran lebih memiliki rasa yang lebih kuat ketimbang masakan rumahan. Namun kedua kembar itu tak merasakan rasa yang sama. Bagi mereka masakan sang eomma adalah masakan yang memiliki cita rasa kuat dibanding restoran manapun. Oleh karena itu mereka patut berbahagia.

.

Biasanya keadaan makan malam keluarga Jung terlihat nampak khidmat dan tenang. Namun kali ini berbeda; mencekam dan diselimuti aura kepanikan di raut wajah sang appa dan eomma-nya. Dengan tiba-tiba sulung dari dua bersaudara itu segera melesat ke arah kamar mandi dengan tergesa. Refleks, sang eomma segera menyusul sang sulung cepat.  
"Daeryong-ah.." Nyonya Jung berujar lirih hingga tanpa sadar sebuah lelehan air mata miliknya mengalir melalui sudut matanya yang mulai berkerut. Hatinya terasa tertohok. "Da-Daeryong-ah.." Lirihnya terdengar berbisik ketika mendapati sang anak sulung yang tengah bersandar di tepi wastafel dengan darah yang mengelilingi area mulutnya. Tidak. Itu mimpi buruk. "Daeryong-ah.." Panggil Nyonya Jung khawatir. Daeryong menatap eomma-nya lembut.  
"Eomma.. Maaf.." Ucapnya lembut. Namun setelahnya ia tak bisa menahan apa yang selama ini ia pendam seorang diri. Ia sakit. Sel-sel kanker sialan itu telah menggerogotinya sejak lama. Dan hanya ia yang tahu akan hal itu. Tak lama; ia kembali mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya yang tampak memerah. Sial. Ia sial. Sang eomma mendekapnya erat.  
"Daeryong-ah.. Sejak kapan?" Sang eomma bertanya dengan isakan di sana. Hatinya tersayat. Nyeri. Untuk sesaat Daeryong terdiam dengan tangannya yang mulai tergerak membersihkan liquid merah miliknya. Ia tersenyum kecut.  
"Maaf.. Aku juga tak tahu.." Tidak. Ia berbohong. Ini adalah tahun terkahirnya ketika salah satu dokter yang menanganinya memberi vonis padanya. Kemungkinan hidupnya sekitar tiga tahun. Namun sayang, inilah akhir tahunnya. Akhir usianya. Sial. Ia seakan tak mampu untuk hidup lagi. Ia menyerah. Ia berserah. Dan saat itu juga Nyonya Jung terisak dalam dekapan sang anak. Ia menyesal karena kesibukannya ia tak mampu merawat kedua anaknya dengan baik. Ia gagal. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, seorang namja berusia dua puluhan tahun di sana menitikkan air matanya sedih. Ia meremat dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Kenapa kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu tak pernah bercerita tentang apa yang di deritanya? Ia menyesali dirinya sendiri walau entah apa alasannya. Kenapa kakaknya tak pernah jujur padanya? Seiring dengan pikirannya yang mulai berkecamuk, rasa nyeri yang ia rasa semakin nyata. Ia mengerang pelan.

.

Genap dua bulan setelah keterbukaan kakak sulungnya, kini Soryong hanya dapat menunggu kepulangan sang kakak pasca terapi. Menunggu dalam sepi. Setelah keluarga kecilnya mengetahui kanker yang diderita sang kakak, kedua orangtuanya mulai menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantar Daeryong terapi sesuai jadwalnya tanpa absen. Soryong tersenyum pahit. Hanya karena sel kanker sialan itu cita-cita kakaknya kandas di tengah jalan. Ia berhenti dari dunia perkuliahan. Ia mundur. Soryong kecewa. Ia kecewa ketika ia tersadar bahwa ia dan keluarganya harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang menyedihkan. Sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyaknya ia menangis karena keadaan kakak kembarnya yang semakin menurun. Cengeng pikirnya. Namun, jujur ia sedih akan hal itu. Terkadang, ia menangis dalam diam. Kadang ia berpikir jika ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa saudara kembarnya. Tak akan bisa. Terkadang, memorinya membawa pikirannya untuk mengingat kembali masa lalu bahagia mereka ketika remaja. Mereka selalu bersama. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Tak akan ada.

.

Langit pagi kala itu tampak tak menunjukkan mentari di kota Seoul. Awan hitam tampak membumbung tinggi di langit yang seakan tak berujung. Gelap. Pagi itu Soryong tengah tergesa melajukan kendaraannya menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ia terlambat bangun. Semenjak malam kemarin, ia memaksa untuk menjaga sang kakak yang masuk rumah sakit sejak seminggu lalu. Ia terus menemaninya hingga larut; bahkan ia lupa jika hari ini ia harus mengikuti ujian tengah semesternya. Ia sial. Dengan berbekal doa ia memacu laju kendaraannya cepat. Ia tak ingin terlambat.

.

Ruang ujian tempatnya bertempur tadi mulai sepi bersamaan dengan para mahasiswa yang mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tergesa. Soryong tersenyum ketika ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari Daeryong.  
"Yeoboseyo?" Mulainya.  
"Soryong-ah!" Itu suara eomma-nya. "Daeryong!" Oh tidak. Soryong membenci nada panik.  
"Ada apa? Daeryong hyung kenapa?" Tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin. Walau jujur, ia tak bisa merasa tenang sedikitpun. Pikirannya kalut.  
"Hiks.. Da-Da-Daeryong.. Hiks.." Itu isakan eomma-nya. Ia benci itu.  
"Kenapa?" Ia sama sekali tak bisa tenang kali ini. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke tempat di mana ia memarkirkan kendaraannya. "Ada apa?" Tuntutnya menekan. Isakan semakin kentara dari seberang sana. Ia benar-benar tidak suka ini. Ia membuka mobilnya cepat; kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.  
"Daeryong.. Ia.. Sudah pergi.. Hiks.." Ia membeku. Ia tak dapat berkutik. Ia menyesal telah mendengar semuanya. Ia terisak tertahan.  
"Tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin.." Nadanya berlirih sakit. "Tidak mungkin.."  
"Sayang.. Mengertilah.."  
"Tidak.." Tanpa peduli ia melempar asal ponsel pintar miliknya ke kursi penumpang mobilnya. Ia sungguh kalut kali ini. Semua perasaanya bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa sedih mulai mendominasi semuanya sejak awal. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Argggggh.." Sial. Rasa nyeri yang bersumber dari dada kirinya kembali muncul. Ia meremat kuat dadanya. Ia menahan nyerinya walau sulit. "D-Daeryong hyung.." Ia bergumam lirih dengan mengesampingkan rasa sakit pada dada kirinya. Ia mengabaikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dengan sigap dan sedikit memaksakan diri ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya cepat sebelum memacu kendaraannya keluar kampus menuju tempat sang kakak berada. Maaf. Tapi tempat jenazah sang kakak berada. "Argggh.." Dengan berderai air mata, ia memacu kendaraannya nekat. Untuk saat ini tak ada yang ia inginkan kecuali untuk bertemu sang kakak untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya. Terakhir kalinya. "Argh.. Tidak.." Rasa nyeri di dada kirinya makin nyata. Ia dapat merasakannya. Sungguh sakit. "D-Daeryong hyung.."

CKIIIT; BRAK

Sial. Usaha untuk bertemu sang kakakpun melayang. Mobil yang ia kendarai tertabrak oleh truk kemas yang membuat mobilnya terbalik dan terpental ke jalur berlawanan arah. Naas.

BRAK; DUAR

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih susu dari arah berlawanan dengannya menabraknya hingga memicu api. Indera penciumannya menangkap aroma bahan bakar yang menyengat. Oh tidak. Pengelihatannya yang buram dan kabur tanpa sadar menampilkan sosok sang kakak yang tersenyum ke arahnya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Daeryong mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Soryong tersenyum dalam sakit. Tangannya tergerak seakan ia akan menggapai tangan kanan milik Daeryong. Namun sial. Dada kirinya kembali nyeri. Persetan dengan semuanya. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Kehidupan yang selama dua puluh tahunan ini telah ia bangun?

DUAR

Seketika mobil yang ia kendarai terbakar oleh si jago merah. Ia tak terselamatkan. Mungkin ia gagal. Ia telah gagal bertemu dengan kakaknya. Harapannya pupus. Bayangannya pupus. Namun setidaknya ia telah melihat jelmaan sosok kembarannya yang sangat ia kasihi. Hingga kini. Hingga akhir hanyatnya. Setidaknya Daeryong tidak pergi sendiri. Adiknya, Soryong pun ikut menyusulnya pergi; untuk selama-lamanya. Sampai kapanpun mereka akan selalu bersama; dalam senang, maupun sedih. Saling melengkapi dalam segala hal. Selalu menjadi dua sisi koin yang berbeda namun satu. Daeryong dan Soryong. Mereka akan selalu bersama hingga mereka dipertemukan kembali di alam sana; alam yang kekal dan abadi. Selamanya.

FIN


End file.
